Alergico
by Inny.Wesley
Summary: Un Edward herido y sin confiar en el amor es la peor prueba por la que tiene que pasar Bella Swan ¿Podrá hacerlo cambiar de opinión? - SongFic.
1. Prefacio

**La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo solo uso sus personajes para jugar un rato**

**Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Alérgico" de Anahí.**

**Alérgico.**

**Prefacio.**

¿Qué puede pasarle a alguien para que a los 17 años decida que el amor no es más que una estupidez? Segura y muy ciertamente a esa edad es poco lo que se sabe, pero las emociones de aquellos corazones adolescentes sienten con tanta pasión que probablemente todo se vive a mil.

Cuando pierdes la ilusión, y peor aun, tienes miedo de sentir algo por alguien porque te aterra que te hagan daño, tu corazón se congela, Te convences a ti mismo que puedes vivir sin ese tipo de cosas, porque simplemente no se hicieron para ti. Eso era lo que se comentaba en todo el instituto de él, el mejor chico, por el que todas suspiraban, incluyéndola a ella.

-¡Vamos Bella! Veras que no es tan seco como parece –Dijo Rose sonriendo para infundirle confianza a su amiga.

-Me asusta –Musitó la chica mirando sus zapatos.

-Preciosa –Dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su amiga- Mi hermano es un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, pero no siempre es así, si te hace sentir mal yo misma te llevo de vuelta a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

Bella asintió muy poco convencida, se dejó hacer y deshacer por Rosalie, y francamente, mirándose al espejo, no se veía nada mal.

En casa de su amiga había una fiesta, de esas a las que ella evitaba ir, pero esta era su oportunidad, se la jugaría al cien por cien porque el se voltease tan siquiera a verla, e hizo mucho más que eso.

Cuando Bella bajó las escaleras con su vestido azul eléctrico, unas sandalias de tacón plateadas y una pequeña cartera a juego todos se quedaron helados al verla, su cabello recogido en un moño alto con algunos mechones sueltos le daban un aspecto jugueton y divertido a su rostro, ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Quién es y donde he estado yo que no la había visto antes? –Le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

-Es mi amiga –Dijo Rosalie seria- Y ay de ti como le pongas un dedo encima.

Edward hizo caso omiso a aquella amenaza y se apresuró a tenderle su mano a Bella para que terminara de bajar, ella, con una seguridad que la mayoría de las veces escaseaba, recibió al chico y lo dejó guiarla hasta el centro del salón, lugar que estaba destinado a la pista de baile.

Bailaron toda la noche, se rieron y bebieron algunas copas, Bella se sentía como en una nube, peor aun cuando la besó.

-¿Dónde hasta estado todo este tiempo? –Preguntó Edward en su susurro pegado a los labios de Bella.

-Sentada junto a ti en la clase de biología –Respondió cohibida, internamente se dio de cabezasos por no poder decir nada más inteligente, pero siendo objetivos ¿Quién demonios podía decir algo inteligente cuando el mismísimo Edward Cullen te acaba de dejar sin aliento?

Para Edward en cambio algo hizo clic en su cabeza ¿Swan? ¿El patito feo? ¡_Oh genial, acabo de hacer mi obra de caridad del año_! Pensó mientras miraba a la chica que tenía en frente, aunque mirándola bien, no era ningún patito feo, todo lo contrario, y ese beso… ¡Oh por dios el beso!

Edward negó con la cabeza, el no era de los que sentían mariposas en la panza, y debía dejarlo en claro, porque sinceramente el no quería lastimar a aquella chica.

-Bien Isabella –Dijo Edward- Quiero que sepas que, si vas a estar conmigo, tendrá que ser bajo mis reglas ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Bajo tus reglas? –Preguntó Bella confundida- No te entiendo.

-Nada de llamadas por teléfono, nada de mensajes melosos, nada de demostraciones de amor en público, nadie debe saber que estás conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo exactamente Edward? –Preguntó Bella, estaba entre enojada y asustada, pero muy por encima de eso, estaba excitada.

-Te estoy diciendo que solo yo puedo llamarte cuando tenga ganas de verte, si quieres ayudarme a mantener el calor en las frías noches de Forks debe ser a mi manera, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Bella se lo pensó un instante y sopesó los pro y los contra de aquella "relación", al fin tendría lo que había estado deseando hacía tanto tiempo, Edward Cullen ¿Qué importaba si nadie más lo sabía? Ella lo sabría, y eso era lo que contaba ¿Qué importaba que solo el pudiese llamarla? Ella no era muy buena para hablar por teléfono, menos para enviar mensajes ¿Qué importaba que el solo la quisiese para que se acostaran? Ella también lo quería así.

Edward comenzaba a impacientarse al ver que no recibía respuesta, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Bella se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, pero bajo ningún concepto fue un beso tierno, todo lo contrario.

-Lo tomo –Dijo con el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y volvió a fundirse en él.

Sin lugar a dudas, Bella no tenía ni las mínima idea de que acaba de iniciar la peor de sus torturas.


	2. El Ruido de los Automóviles

**Capitulo I: El Ruido de los Automóviles.**

_Me hiere el ruido de los automóviles  
Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad  
Mientras avanza el dolor un kilometro más  
Yo me quedo y tu te vas_

Como cada noche de sábado, ella se encontraba sentada en su lado de la cama mirando con cara de boba de enamorada al chico que dormía placidamente junto a ella.

Hoy, casi 5 años después de salir del instituto, graduada y titulada de su carrera, literatura, seguía preguntándose en que demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió aceptar aquella propuesta. No había tenido ni un solo novio desde entonces, lo tenía, si es que se le puede decir así, a él.

Edward Cullen, un chico bien parecido que tenía a todas las chicas de la escuela de rodillas por el, pero a él, le importaba lo mismo que el suelo que estaba bajo sus pies. Según decían, había tenido una novia algún tiempo atrás, una novia a la que amaba, pero que le rompió el corazón, desde entonces, se había dedicado a saltar de cama en cama todas las noches; Cosa que a Bella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, porque ella lo había decidido así, pero cada vez que se decidía a dejarlo el llegaba con esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y esos besos que le hacían olvidar hasta como se llamaba.

La única que sabía de esto era Rosalie, quien dicho sea de paso, es la hermana de Edward y mejor amiga de Bella, ella le había dicho en todos los tonos y formas posibles que lo dejara, incluso le había rogado, pero no hubo caso, Bella lo amaba y aunque ella sabía que él nunca le daría algo más que solo sexo, prefería tenerlo a medias a no tenerlo.

El ruido de la cuidad le retumbaba en la cabeza creando un zumbido desagradable que la puso de mal humor. Salió del calor de sus sabanas y fue a la cocina por un café, miró su apartamento dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero que la hizo volver a la realidad, tomó su computador portátil y comenzó a escribir, tenía que entregar 3 proyectos en menos de 2 meses y por andar con la cabeza llena de pájaros no se había puesto a ello ¡_Concéntrate Bella, ya no tiene 17 años_! Fue su forma de reprenderse y comenzar a ponerse al día con sus responsabilidades.

Sus dedos se movían con rapidez y habilidad sobre las teclas, se mordía el labio inferior concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, par Edward, la postal más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, Bella sentada frente a su computador solo con una playera que le tapaba lo justo, el cabello suelto y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, junto a ella, estaba su taza de café y un cenicero ¿_Cuándo vas a dejar de tener miedo_? Se preguntó internamente, pero la respuesta fue automática ¡_Nunca_!

Bella levantó levemente su vista y lo vio, sonrió sutilmente y Edward se puso su mascaa de frialdad.

-¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó la chica tomando su café a sorbitos.

-Si –Respondió el secamente.

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte? –Preguntó Bella con la pequeñísima esperanza de que el le dijera que si, pero todo se fue por el drenaje con la mirada de odio que le dedicó Edward.

-¿Tengo que recordarte una vez más…? –Edward no alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta porque Bella lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Dijo volviendo la vista hacia su computador- Yo me quedo, tu te vas.

Edward solo asintió, y sin siquiera decir adios se marchó de aquel apartamento; Bella suspiró y siguió con lo suyo, de nada le servía ponerse a pensar en su "relación" porque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, debía dejar a Edward, pero ella no quería hacerlo, sabía que era lo correcto y que su salud mental se lo agradecería, pero Bella no pensaba con la cabeza, y si lo hiciera, su cabeza perdía como 20 a 0 contra su corazón.

El ruido de los automóviles enfurecía a Edward, lo odiaba, cada bocinazo, cada puerta al cerrarse, cada chirrido de neumáticos, todo lo hacía enojar, amaba los autos, pero en si, odiaba los ruidos que ellos producían, condujo como un energúmeno para Salir lo más pronto posible de aquel caos, para poder llegar a la tranquilidad de su casa, aquel lugar en el podía ser él mismo, tocar el piano, leer un buen libro, mirar alguna tonta película romántica.

Edward no era malo, solo había aprendido demasiado temprano que confiar cien por ciento en alguien no era adecuado, y lo aprendió de la peor manera.

Cuando llegó a su casa dejó caer las llaves junto con su chaqueta, se sentó en su cómodo sofá, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos, no pasaron ni dos segundos y su imagen vino a su mente; La piel cubierta por una leve cama de sudor, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, sus gemidos ¡_Oh Edward, eso es bebé, sigue, sigue no te detengas_!

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se restregó los ojos para aclarar sus ideas y dejar de pensar en ella, se fue a la ducha y luego a la cama, se sentía fría e impersonal, sin su aroma, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que se podía decir que la extrañaba. Pensándolo bien, ellos nunca habían tenido ninguna cita, ninguna real por lo menos, ni una ida al cine, ni una cena, nada, ella se merecía eso al menos ¿No? Podía llevarla a cenar sin que eso supusiera algún compromiso extra, Bella no iba a estar ahí para siempre, y, sabiendo que era una chica de esas que ya no quedan, en cualquier momento la perdería, pero él, en su egoísmo no quería perderla, ella era de él.

Bella por su parte, seguía en su casa y ya iba por su tercera taza de café, había avanzado mucho en su trabajo, por lo que decidió irse a la cama, el caos en la cuidad seguía, por lo que se puso sus audífonos para poder conciliar el sueño, pero el aroma del que estaba impregnado su cama era aun peor que el ruido de la calle, frustrada se levantó y arrancó las sabanas, las tiró al suelo y fue por un par limpio a su closet, rara vez hacía eso, porque amaba el aroma de Edward, pero hoy, especialmente, no estaba de humor para dormirse pensando en él, ya había desperdiciado demasiadas noches en eso y no la habían llevado a nada productivo; una vez que su cama estuvo lista volvió a acostarse, estaba a punto de caer rendida cuando el sonido de su celular la sobresaltó.

-¡¿Quién es el idiota que se le ocurre enviar mensajes de texto a las 3 de la mañana? –Dijo enrabietada.

Tomó el aparato y presionó una tecla para abrir el contenido sin fijarse quien lo había enviado, debió haberlo hecho, hubiese sido menos impactante.

"Lunes_, 9 de la noche en la Bella Italia, reservaciones para dos, cenas conmigo Swan. E_"

El corazón de aquella chica se disparó como un caballo inglés en plena carrera, no sabía que responderle, el nunca la había invitado a ningún sitio, pero no podía ser tan evidente, así que le dio un poco de su propio chocolate.

"_¿En serio? Me halagas, pero tengo cosas que hacer, si te sirve, pasa por mí al trabajo a las 9.15, ahora ¡Duérmete Cullen! ¿No has visto la hora?"_

Edward sonrió al leer el mensaje, no esperaba menos, cociéndola como la conocía, esperaba que lo enviara directamente a volar, pero le estaba abriendo una ventana, y eso, era algo.

"_No te hagas de rogar muñeca, será divertido, sabes que la mejor parte es el postre_"

Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, antes de apagar su teléfono respondió el mensaje, debía levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, si iba andar cayendo del sueño.

"_Me hiere el ruido de los automóviles Edward, no puedo salir antes, lo siento_"

Dejó el teléfono en su mesa de noche y se dio vuelta en la cama quedando enredada en las sabanas ahora limpias, Edward la llamó pero el buzón de voz fue quien lo recibió, iría por ella, claro que lo haría.


	3. Estrellas Inmóviles

_**Hola hola! Un nuevo cap de esta historia ¿Saben qué? Ya como que me da pena escribir, pobre Bella u.u Y pobre Ed, tan terco el nene...**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews *o* ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

_**Capitulo II: Estrellas inmóviles.**_

_En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles  
Tu corazón es alérgico a mi  
Aún late ni por error  
Un milímetro atrás  
Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás_

Bella se levantó el domingo de pura obligación, de lo contrario se hubiese quedado en la cama, en ocasiones trabajar por cuenta propia era muy rentable, pero dejaba de ser cuando tenías que levantarte temprano un día domingo. Se duchó con agua helada para sacarse toda la pereza que aun cargaba encima.

Se fue al trabajo con su vaso de café en la mano, siempre andaba corta de tiempo, gracias a sus reiteradas noches de pasión, y los escasos días en lo que no veía a Edward poco era lo que dormía porque se los dedicaba al trabajo. El día pasó relativamente rápido para ella, Edward por su parte estaba hecho un atado de nervios debido a la "cita" del día siguiente, no sabía si llevarle flores, no las flores son demasiado clichés ¿Chocolates? ¡Menos! Se levantaba, se sentaba, se acostaba, caminaba, miraba por la venta, no podía estarse quieto, no iba a una cita hacía por lo meno años, a una real al menos, porque sus encuentros con Bella no los consideraba como tal, cenaban en casa de Bella siempre que se veían, a decir verdad, era el único sitio en el que juntaban, comían algo rápido, y todo se hacía como Edward decía, la opinión de Bella nunca fue tomada en cuenta, lo cierto era que a ella le importaba poco si podía estar con Edward.

Rosalie en más de un ocasión, y cuando digo más de una, me refiero a miles, se había peleado con Edward por su amiga.

-¡Reclámale a ella! Yo no la estoy obligando –Se defendió Edward después de que su hermana lo acusara de estar "usando" a Bella.

-No te hagas Cullen, bien sabes que Bella saltaría de un puente si se lo pidieses –Dijo Rose muy molesta- ¿Por qué no la dejas para que sea feliz? ¿Para que tenga una vida normal? Como todo el mundo, con un novio que la quiera y le ofrezca la estabilidad que tu le niegas.

En un segundo Edward vio todo rojo ¿Le estaba diciendo que el no quería a Bella? ¡Claro que la quería! Pero ella no tenía porque enterarse ¿Cierto?

-Yo quiero a Bella Rosalie –Dijo Edward con la mandíbula tan tensa que Rosalie pensó que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima y la mordería.- ¿Crees que si no la quisiera estaría con ella?

-Ese es el punto Edward, que estás con ella pero no lo estás ¿Me explico? –Preguntó haciendo que Edward asintiera- Se que la quieres, pero no la amas y ella se merece que la amen aunque sea la quinta parte de lo que ella te ama a ti.

Edward levantó su vista de golpe y miró a su hermana casi con pena ¿Bella lo amaba? ¡_No seas hipócrita Cullen te aprovechas de eso para acostarte con ella_! La pregunta importante aquí era ¿Qué demonios sentía el por Bella? Sabía de antemano que la quería, si, la quería mucho, pero ¿La amaba? ¡_No, yo no amo a nadie_!

-Bella no tiene la culpa de lo que te hicieron Edward, ya han pasado bastantes años como para que sigas lamentándote por eso ¡Madura hombre por dios! ¿Crees que eres el único al que le han roto el corazón?

-No te metas en ese terreno Rose –Gruñó Edward.

-Me meto porque es a MI amiga a quien les estás haciendo daño –Dijo Rosalie más enfadad que antes- Va llegar un día en el que ella solita se va a cansar de ti y tus historias tontas, un día en el que la vas extrañar, un día en el que arrepentirás de todos estos años que la has tenido estancada junto contigo.

-Pues rezaré para que ese día llegue más tarde que temprano –Dijo él de forma irónica.

-Y yo lo haré para no pase de este año, a ver si así te das cuenta de la gran mujer que tienes a tu lado.

Una vez que dijo eso Rose se fue del departamento de Edward dando un portazo que por poco y deja la puerta giratoria, suspiró pesadamente y se tomó el puente de la nariz, recordar aquellas peleas no le ayudaría en nada a calmar sus nervios, estuvo tentado de llamarla, a Bella, pero no lo hizo.

Salió a caminar, tal vez el aire fresco lo relaja un poco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lunes por la mañana y Bella nuevamente estaba corriendo para llegar al trabajo, de nada servía que pusiera todas las alarmas que tenía a las 6 de la mañana, siempre se quedaba dormida.

Cuando entró Lauren le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, encendió su computadora y revisó su bandeja en correo mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

-¿Otra vez se te pegaron la sabanas? –Dijo una voz desde la puerta haciendo que Bella levantara la vista.

-Si –Dijo sonriendo- Sabes que como una enfermedad crónica Ang.

Angela Weber, amiga y compañera de trabajo de Bella, se echó a reír mientras entraba a la oficina de Bella.

-Deberías decirle a tu novio que te deje dormir.

-Yo no tengo novio Angela, y lo sabes.

-¿Y qué titulo tiene el chico con el que compartes la cama casi toda la semana Swan? –Dijo la chica moviendo sus cejas- ¿Me vas a decir que es solo un primo lejano que está de paso por la cuidad?

-No –Respondió Bella sacándole la lengua- Solo somos amigos.

-No sé de mundo vienes Bells, pero del que yo vengo, los amigos no se dan besos de lengua y mucho menos tienen sexo.

-En mi mundo funciona perfectamente –Dijo Bella- No quiero compromisos.

¡_Mentirosa Swan, sabes que te morirías si Edward te pide que seas su novia_!

Conversaron un rato más antes de que las llamaran a una reunión, la editorial para la que trabajaba Bella estaba a punto de lanzar una nueva serie de libros para adolescentes, por lo cual todos los empleados estaban de cabeza en aquel proyecto.

Bella soñaba con el día en el que publicaran su opera prima, aun estaba en proceso, pero por el momento se conformaba con las columnas y relatos cortos que le asignaban.

Bella era una chica soñadora, y creía en los sueños imposibles, pero en los últimos meses estaba dejando de lado su afán por soñar, ya no tenía 17 años debía "madurar" aunque su corazón de niña dijera lo contrario.

Luego de la reunión su día pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, hasta que aparecieron en su puerta Mike, Jessica, Erick, Ángela y Jacob.

-¿Se les perdió algo? –Preguntó Bella mirándolos extrañada.

-Vamos a ir por algunos tragos –Le informó Mike- Y como iremos "En parejas" nos preguntábamos si tú quería venir.

Bella se les quedó mirando y casi por acto reflejo miró el reloj, 21.05 se sobresaltó un poco y se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo planes para esta noche –Dijo guardando sus cosas- Me hubiesen avisado antes tal vez.

-Vamos Bella, seguro que puedes cancelarlo –Le animó Jessica- Nunca sales, nunca tienes planes y justo hoy que te invitamos a salir tienes algo que hacer.

Bella se dio cuenta de la mala vibra que le lanzó Jessica pero lo paso por alto.

-Chicos, lo siento de verdad, pero quedé con alguien más el sábado –Dijo mirando a Ángela, la chica supo de inmediato a que se refería.

Los chicos dejaron de insistir, ella nunca salía con sus compañeros de trabajo, bueno, a decir verdad, nunca salía con nadie, porque siempre quería estar disponible para él.

-Bajamos juntos al menos ¿No? –Preguntó Jacob.

Jacob Black tenía en porte y cuerpo lo que le faltaba en palabras, Bella sabía que el chico tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero era tan tímido que le daba terror acercarse a ella, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, pero aun así, con toda la confianza que se tenían el nunca le insinuó nada.

-¿Cómo estás Jake? –Preguntó Bella- Hace días que no hablamos.

-Bien, es que he estado con mucho trabajo –Respondió al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lo mismo de siempre –Dijo ella haciendo un mohín- Tengo tres proyectos que entregar, fuera de las 3 columnas que tengo que escribir para esta semana.

-¿Todo eso tu sola? –Preguntó riendo- Con razón ya no tienes vida.

Cuando salieron del edificio Jake y Bella seguían abrazados, iban riendo de una mala broma de Mike.

Edward se sabía a si mismo celoso, pero nada le había sentado más mal que ver a Bella abrazada de otro tipo.

Estaba afuera del trabajo de ella desde las 21.00 en punto, el chico era como un reloj inglés, nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio, por eso cuando su reloj marcaba las 21.17 iba a llamar a Bella, pero justo en ese instante la vio salir del edificio.

El nunca se había planteado la idea de que Bella estuviese con alguien más, dio por echo que ella no tenía a nadie más que a el mismo, pero cuando la vio tan sonriente con aquel chico sintió la sangre le subía al cerebro y estaba a dos puntos de que le saliera humo por las orejas. Ella tan natural, siendo ella misma, sin tratar de agradarle a nadie porque solo con ser ella misma bastaba. Caminó con paso decidido hacia el grupo ignorando a los autos que pasaban por la calle.

Bella estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera había puesto atención por si Edward ya había llegado, más tarde, se daría cuenta que debió haberlo hecho.

-Entonces ¿Quedamos para el viernes? –Preguntó Jake con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si, el viernes voy… -Bella no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque una voz la interrumpió.

-Isabella –Dijo Edward serio, disimulando de muy mala forma su enojo.

-Hola Edward –Dijo Bella con una voz tan suave que cualquiera pensaría que se estaba burlando de él.

Edward no le prestó ni la menor de las atenciones a los chicos junto a Bella, solo la miró a ella.

-Llegas tarde –Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-Que modales –Susurró Jessica a Ángela quien miraba atenta la escena, con razón Bella se quedaba dormida todas las mañanas.

-Solo son cinco minutos Cullen –Dijo ella sonriendo- Ellos son Mike, Erick, Jessica, Ángela y Jacob, mis compañeros.

Edward los miró a todos, y si las miradas matasen, Jacob estaría rumbo a su velorio en este momento, no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Ouuhh! Nos vemos mañana Bella –Dijo Mike haciendo una salida rápida, los demás se les unieron, Jake le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella antes de irse, ella le sonrió de forma calida.

Edward esperó unos segundos a que los chicos estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para poder hacer su escena, todo un espectáculo.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Bella.

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –Preguntó enfurecido- ¿A dónde vas a i con él?

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo Ella sorprendida.

-Ya me oíste.

-¿Estás celoso Edward? –Preguntó Bella con la pequeñísima esperanza de que el le dijera que si.

-Sabes que yo no siento celos de nadie Swan –Dijo él sin mirarla.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?

-No me gusta que otras personas toquen lo que es mío.

Bella se le quedó mirando incrédula, y dos segundos después explotó en una carcajada que solo hizo que Edward se enojara más.

-Te pasas de cara dura Cullen –Dije Bella entre enojada y dolida- ¿Lo qué es tuyo? ¿Yo soy tuya? Ni que me hubieses marcado como a las vacas por favor, no eres nadie para reclamarme algo si estuviese viendo a alguien más ¿Crees no sé de todas las chicas con las que te has acostado "estando" conmigo?

-Tu sabías perfectamente… -Comenzó Edward pero Bella lo cortó, ya era suficiente.

-Si, ya sé, tus reglas de mierda y toda esa chorrada de imbecilidades que acepté sin pensarlo en cuanto me las propusiste –Dijo con la cara hirviendo de rabia- Pero ¿Qué hay de mi uh? ¿No puedo yo hacer lo mismo? Porque que yo recuerde, nunca dijiste que yo no podía ver nadie que no fueses tu, más aun, no recuerdo haber firmado algún contrato de exclusividad o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme Isabella? –Preguntó Edward- ¿Te estás acostando con ese mastodonte?

-¿Y qué si lo estuviera haciendo? ¿Vas a cortar conmigo? ¿Vas a terminar algo que nunca empezó siquiera? –Dijo aguantando difícilmente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta- No voy a reprocharte nada porque yo solita me metí en esto Edward, pero todo esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido, pareciera ser que tu corazón es alérgico a mi, nunca me dejas abrazarte, nunca me dejas que te diga algo tierno, siempre todo se hace a tu manera, ya estoy cansada.

Edward la miró fijamente y luego miró el cielo, las estrellas estaban inmóviles, como si estuviesen mirando, o mejor dicho, admirando aquel momento, en ese momento, las palabras de su hermana hicieron eco en su cabeza "_Va llegar un día en el que ella solita se va a cansar de ti y tus historias tontas, un día en el que la vas extrañar, un día en el que arrepentirás de todos estos años que la has tenido estancada junto contigo_."

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Estaba sucediendo, Bella estaba harta de él ¡Dile algo idiota! ¡Dile que la quieres!_ Gritaba su voz interna, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, podía vivir si ella _¡Ja! ¿Y tu eres el príncipe Felipe verdad?_ Su subconsciente se burlaba de él.

-Si quieres que esto –Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano señalándolos a los dos a mismo tiempo- Se termine, solo tienes que decirlo.

Bella dejó salir el aire que estaba contenido en sus pulmones y mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que por poco y se lo rompe. Ella era fuerte, se merecía algo mejor que esto, por mucho que amara a Edward desde que tenía recuerdos, por mucho que lo extrañara cuando no estaba con él, por mucho que haya sido el único hombre con el había sentido mariposas en la barriga, nada de eso importaba ya, porque como bien había reflexionado hacía unas horas, ya no tenía 17 años, era hora de crecer.

-No sé que fue lo que te hice para que me trates así –Dijo Bella de forma triste- Pero sea lo que sea que haya hecho mal, te pido disculpas por eso, y también por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, pero no te puedo defender de ti.

Edward se quedó de una pieza al oírla ¿Bella se estaba disculpando por algo que no era su culpa? Le estaba pidiendo una disculpa que no le correspondía, ella no le había hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario.

Sintió oprimirse en su pecho, y unas ganas locas de abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que estaría juntos, que el la quería junto a él, que no la dejaría, pero como su orgullo siempre había sido más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimientos, en lugar de hacer todo eso, tomó so rostro fuertemente y la besó; Bella quiso resistirse, pero no lo hizo, porque a fin de cuentas lo deseaba, una vez más, su intento de dejar a Edward había fallado, mientras la estrellas en cielo, seguían observando.

**Chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció?**


	4. Cuando Duerma la Cuidad

**Hola Holaaa! Un nuevo cap de esta historia bella que me roba el corazón *.* (En este cap hay algunas frases y "escenas" de la película "_A walk to remember_" basada en el libro homónimo de Nicholas Sparks)**

**Capitulo III: Cuando duerma la cuidad.**

_Ya no curare tu soledad_  
_ Cuando duerma la ciudad_  
_ No estaré para oír_  
_ Tus historias tontas_  
_ No, porque tienes miedo de sentir_  
_ Porque eres alérgico a soñar_  
_ Y perdimos color_  
_ Porque eres alérgico el amor..._

Había fallado, lo sabía, pero era inevitable, no podía resistírsele, aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas era algo superior a ella, pero estaba mal, al borde del masoquismo, rozando la línea entre la cordura y la locura. Todo con Edward era así, al extremo, era si o no, era blanco o negro, caliente o frío, nunca un no sé, nunca un tono gris, nunca algo tibio.

Bella observó su habitación, la ropa de ambos esparcida por el suelo, su cama desarmada y el durmiendo junto a ella, ya era tarde para que Edward estuviese aun ahí, iban a ser las 6 de la mañana, y el nunca pasaba una noche entera junto a ella. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a la ducha tratando de relajarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia, cuando salió el ya no estaba en la cama, caminó hacia su closet y sacó algo de ropa, luego de vestirse y peinarse se fue hacia la cocina pero casi se fue de espalda cuando vio que Edward había preparado el desayuno para los dos.

-Buenos días –Dijo sonriendo _¿De qué me perdí?_ Pensó Bella.

-Hola –Dijo frunciendo el ceño antes de tomar su lugar de siempre y servirse un poco de café.- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

-Si, pero solo en la tarde –Respondió Edward poniendo un plato de omelet y un vaso de leche frente a ella.

-Ammm Edward –Dijo Bella algo incomoda- Yo no bebo leche, tengo una especie de intolerancia a la lactosa…

Edward se volteó a verla pensando que le estaba jugando una broma, alguien que no bebe leche no debería tener leche entre sus víveres ¿Cierto?

-¿Entonces porque tienes leche en tu nevera? –Preguntó.

-La trajo Rose, es de ella en realidad, a veces cenamos juntas y le gusta tomar una vaso de leche luego de a cena –Aclaró la castaña.

Edward sabía que su hermana bebía leche después de la cena, lo que no sabía era que Bella, "Su Bella" era intolerante a la lactosa ¿Cómo demonios no sabía eso? Se conocían hace años y el acabada de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cual era su color favorito.

-Ouh –Dijo serio- ¿Sabes cual es mi color favorito?

-El azul –Respondió Bella dándole un sorbo a su café, Edward frunció los labios e hizo un nuevo intento.

-¿El día de mi cumpleaños? –Preguntó sentándose frente a ella, Bella rodó los ojos.

-Junio 20 –Respondió sin mirarlo ¿A qué venían todas estas preguntas?

-¿Mi música favorita?

-La clásica, y si me vas a preguntar por alguna canción, te diría Claro de luna –Respondió Bella- ¿A que viene todo esto Cullen?

-A que tu sabes prácticamente todo sobre mi y yo no se nada sobre ti –Aceptó con cierta rabia, Bella sintió algo raro, por un lado le gustaba que Edward mostrara algo de interés por ella y sus gustos, pero no le hacía ningún sentido que comenzara ahora.

-Por ahora mi color favorito es el marrón, estoy de cumpleaños el 13 de Septiembre y creo que me gusta el rock –Dijo mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa, se levantó dejando a Edward algo desconcertado, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta- Por cierto, tampoco como antes de las 10 de la mañana, soy de estomago débil.

Inconcientemente Edward miró el plato de Omelet que había preparado para ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba intacto, no, el no la conocía y le estaba rogando al cielo no fuese demasiado tarde para comenzar.

En el camino hacia su trabajo Bella no dejó de pensar en el, no lo entendía ¿Desde cuando le había dado por saber de ella? ¿En que momento Edward había decidido comenzar a conocerla? Pero lejos de alegrarla esto la confundía, y la hacía preguntarse por enésima vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero llegaba a la misma respuesta de siempre, no, no estaba haciendo lo correcto y debía ponerle punto final de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a su oficina no saludó a nadie por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos sopesando los pro y los contra de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya tenía casi 24 años, debía hacerse responsable de sus actos y comenzar a actuar como la mujer que era.

¡_No, no, no, no eres una mujer aun_! Gritaba el subconsciente de Bella burlándose de ella, y es que lamentablemente su subconsciente estaba con esa parte de ella que no quería alejarse de Edward, esa parte que le decía que no lo dejara porque en algún momento el entendería y aceptaría que estaba hechos el uno para el otro, le declararía su amor eterno y vivirían felices comiendo perdices, era como poner a su cabeza a pelear con su corazón, absurdo y decepcionante.

Se concentró en su trabajo, por la noche llamaría a Rose y hablaría con ella sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer, ahora si que no podía volver a flaquear, de la decisión de acababa de tomar dependía su futuro amoroso, aunque se pasara 2 meses comiendo helado de chocolate con su pijama de franela con ositos.

Edward por su parte comenzó una investigación al estilo Men in Black, al llegar a su casa buscó en su ático todos los anuarios del instituto y se instaló a revisarlos. En la mayoría de las fotos de Bella estaba con Rosalie, cosa que Edward odió, pero luego se odió a si mismo por no haberla visto antes; en las descripciones personales no tomó en cuenta los de primaria, solo los de los 4 años de instituto, la fotografía de Bella en el primer año lo hizo sonreír con ternura, llevaba puestas unas gafas que por poco y le cubrían toda la cara y su sonrisa dejaba ver unos recién estrenados Brackets, decía básicamente que era parte del club de astronomía y que quería ser escritora.

_En eso no ha cambiado_ Pensó Edward dejando a un lado el anuario, hasta ahora había descubierto que Bella usaba lentes y había tenido problemas dentales durante su pubertad ¡_Oh que gran descubrimiento_! Le gritó su voz interna pero el no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

La fotografía de segundo años estaba mejor, las gafas de Bella habían reducido considerablemente su tamaño y ya no tenía los Brackets, lo que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes en la tímida sonrisa que le brindó a la cámara, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja que le dejaba el rostro despejado. Edward recordaba ese año, el comité de estudiantes había decidido cambiar algunas cosas en el formato del anuario por lo que todos los alumnos tuvieron que decir más cosas de las acostumbradas, Bella ese año pertenecía al clud de arte dramático y entre sus ambiciones en la vida estaban: Ser una gran jugadora de Voleibol y ser escritora.

Edward volvió a sonreír y se preguntó desde cuando ella había deseado ser escritora, también revisó las fotografías de todas las obras que se presentaron durante ese año y no vio a Bella en ninguna, luego se dio cuenta de que Bella no actuaba, Bella era quien escribía las obras.

En tercer año Bella ya estaba más grande, seguía con su cara de dulce niña buena, pero sus curvas eran más notorias y su sonrisa cada vez menos tímida, seguía siendo parte del club de arte y también parte del equipo de Volei, por supuesto que quería ser escritora, en los dos anuarios anteriores Edward se había detenido en sus propias fotografías, pero en el anuario de tercer año solo se concentró en Bella. Finalmente el cuarto año fue el más esperado por Edward, ese año se había percatado que ella existía, ese año la había "conocido" todo gracias al vestido azul que Rose había elegido para ella.

En la fotografía de cuarto año Bella llevaba el cabello suelto sujetado solo con un cintillo para que apartarlo de sus ojos, una sonrisa pequeña que apenas y dejaba ver sus dientes, las manos juntas cerca de su pecho y la mirada fija en la cámara, ese año Bella era la presidenta del club de arte y capitana del equipo de Volei y entre sus ambiciones de vida se encontraban: Hacer un descubrimiento que ayudara a la humanidad, estar en dos lugares a la vez, tener un tatuaje y presenciar un milagro, además de ser escritora.

Edward dejó los libros de lado y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que acaba de leer, habían pasado casi 5 años desde entonces y no sabía que resultado podía tener lo que estaba planeando hacer, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su rostro.

Cuando el día laboral terminó Bella recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia el ascensor moviendo su cabeza en círculos para tratar de eliminar la tensión que había acumulado durante el día, se despidió del conserje mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Rose ¡_Malditos aparatos_! Ella feliz se hubiese quedado con su celular del instituto, pero como siempre, su amiga la había convencido de que se comprara uno nuevo.

El aire frío se le coló por debajo del vestido que llevaba puesto, apretó el abrigo contra su cuerpo para conservar el calor, cuando levantó su vista la vio ¿_Qué demonios está haciendo aquí_? Se preguntó Bella caminando hacia él.

-Hola –Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Hola –Respondió Bella cuando ya estaba frente a el -¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Quiero llevarte a un sitio –Dijo Edward algo nervioso.

-Iba a llamar a Rose para que cenáramos juntas –Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward la guió hasta su auto, la ayudó a subir y luego subió el, la mayor parte del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que a Bella le ganó la curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó frunciendo los labios.

-Es una sorpresa –Respondió Edward sin dar mayores detalles.

Se detuvieron al llegar al puente de Brooklyn, el punto exacto en el que New York dejaba de existir para dar paso a una nueva jurisdicción.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Bella extrañada bajando del auto.

-Quiero que hagas algo –Dijo Edward tomando su mano.

La hizo caminar hasta el puente, luego hizo que pusiera uno de sus pies en el puente y el otro lo dejara donde lo tenía.

-Edward estás actuando como un loco –Dijo Bella seria- Y francamente me estás asustando ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que estamos haciendo?

-Entre tus piernas está la línea que divide Brooklyn de New York –Le informó, Bella alzó las cejas indicándole que continuara porque aun no entendía nada- Recordé que una vez mencionaste que te gustaría estar en dos lugares a la vez, pues ahora lo estás.

Bella abrió la boca con algo de sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no porque le gustara el gesto que Edward acababa de tener para con ella si no porque acababa de darse cuenta que estaban perdidos, ella nunca le había mencionado a nadie que le gustaría estar en dos lugares a la vez, solo lo había dicho para que Rose dejara de molestarla con que pusiera más cosas sobre ella en el anuario, incluso si ella realmente lo hubiese lo querido así, había sido en el colegio, cuando aun creía en los finales felices.

A los pocos segundos Bella comenzó a llorar y Edward no entendía porque, se acercó a Bella para abrazarla pero ella se lo negó, no lo dejó acercarse.

-¿En lugar de preguntarme a mi tuviste que leerlo en un anuario? –Preguntó con voz rota.

-Creí que…. –Intentó defenderse Edward, pero no consiguió decir nada coherente.

-No más Edward, ya no… -Dijo Bella limpiando su rostro- Ya no estaré ahí para oír tus historias tontas, si aun no eres capaz de superar tus trancas de adolescente no es mi culpa, no es mi culpa que seas alérgico a soñar y ya no dejaré que me arrastres contigo.

Edward se quedó mirándola confundido quiso abrazarla nuevamente pero ella se lo impidió.

-Se que no es tu culpa, Pero trata de entenderme… -Dijo Edward lo más calmado posible y a Bella le dieron ganas de carcajearse en su cara.

-Llevo 5 años tratando de entenderte Edward, 5 putos años –Respondió ella con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios- Nunca entendiste que yo te amaba, que estaba dispuesta a saltar de un puente si tu me lo pedías, pero es como si mi amor fuese un repelente para ti, como… Como si fueses alérgico al amor.

Nada le había dolido más a Edward que aquellas palabras, el no era alérgico a nada, menos a ella, el solo tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, de volver a entregar todo sin recibir nada, pero se había dado cuenta que en su afán por mantenerse al salvo había lastimado a Bella, a SU Bella, haciendo con ella lo mismo que había hecho a él, acababa de romperle el corazón a una chica que lo amaba solo porque no estaba dispuesto a que le rompieran el de él nuevamente.

-Se acabó Edward, de ahora en adelante búscate a otra idota que cure tu soledad mientras todos duermen –Dijo Bella seria- ¿Me oíste bien? Se acabó.

**¿Qué pasará ahora? Porque a mi se me hace que Bella se enojó en serio con Edward ¿Qué hará el para traerla de vuelta?.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios *-***

**Besos.**

**Inny 3**


	5. Territorio Neutral

**Capitulo IV: Territorio Neutral**.

_Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas  
Buscando algún territorio neutral  
Donde no escuche de ti  
Donde aprenda a olvidar  
A no morir y a no vivir  
Tan fuera de lugar_

Rosalie estaba en su casa decidiendo si se pondría el vestido negro o el rojo cuando llamaron a la puerta, gruñó molesta y caminó hacia allí con la clara intención de abofetear a quien quiera que fuese que se atrevía a interrumpirla, pero cuando abrió la puerta su rabia se le fue al piso y le reemplazó por la preocupación.

-Edward –Dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver el rostro de su hermano bañado en lagrimas.

-Me dejó Rose –Dijo Edward abrazándola- Me dejó.

Rose correspondió el abrazo y retrocedió un par de pasos para poder cerrar la puerta, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, Rose siempre supo que Edward sentía algo más por Bella, por eso siempre le estaba regañando para que se pusiera los pantalones de una buena vez, verlo llorando porque ella había decidido dejarlo era la prueba fehaciente de ello, pero por muy su hermano que fuera, Bella era su amiga y sabía que ella también lo estaba pasando mal en aquel momento.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Rosalie, Edward le contó lo ocurrido si omitir detalles, desde el desayuno que Bella no tocó hasta Brooklyn.

Ella entendió que el chico aun era como un niño, era como si el adolescente aun no madurara, pero un rayo de esperanza se coló en aquella historia.

-Yo en el lugar de Bella hubiese hecho lo mismo –Dijo Rose seria- Solo que mucho antes.

-No hace falta que me lo digas –Respondió triste- Yo lo sé.

-Tienes que dejarla ir Edward, de lo contrario nunca podrás avanzar –Dijo su hermana en su más perfecto rol, el que Edward amaba, su hermana- Yo sé que fue difícil y traumático, pero ya no eres un niño, eres un hombre y como tal debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

El asintió con la cabeza y sopesó la idea, sabía que Rose tenía razón, sabía que tenía que hacerlo si lo que quería era recuperarla, pero le dolía, aun después de tantos años le dolía y sabía muy bien que no sería nada fácil, pero aunque se desmayara de dolor tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de recuperarla.

Bella por su parte entró en un estado de ostracismo, con su pijama de franela con ositos y toneladas de helado, le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, miraba las fotos de Edward y lloraba con más fuerza, ella sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía y aun así decidió seguir adelante… Frecuentemente se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho que Edward fuese así, ella no sabía más que lo que se comentaba en los pasillos del colegio, ni si quiera Rosalie le había dicho o comentado algo nunca y francamente eso la frustraba, ella hubiese dado todo cuanto tenía, si es que no lo había hecho ya, para que el fuese feliz, para ayudarlo a sanarse, pero el no la dejó hacerlo.

Miró alrededor de su casa y lo que vio la deprimió aun más, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, por un momento consideró la idea de tener un gato, pero la desechó inmediatamente, se vería como una vieja cincuentona y solterona, de esas que tienen como 500 gatos. Estaba por bajar los brazos nuevamente y volver a la cama, pero antes pasó por la cocina a buscar más helado, cuando cerró la puerta de la nevera casi le da un paro cardiaco, ya no estaba sola en casa.

-¿No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta? –Preguntó tratando de sonar molesta.

-¿Qué sentido tiene tener llaves de un lugar si tienes que golpear la puerta para poder entrar? –Preguntó Rose de vuelta, Bella solo se encogió de hombros- Tienes una pinta horrible Swan ¿Cuántos litros de helado hasta tragado en las últimas 24 horas?

-No lo sé –Dijo Bella tratando de evadir a toda costa la mirada de su amiga, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ella no había llamado a Rose, por ende, Rose no tenía porque saber… A menos que…- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba en casa? ¿Cómo sabes que me la he pasado comiendo helado?

-¿Se te olvida que te estabas acostando con mi hermano? –Dijo la rubia alzando ambas cejas, entonces Edward le había dicho a Rose que todo se había acabado- Estaba muy mal ¿Sabes? Llegó llorando a verme anoche.

Bella tragó saliva pesadamente y trató con todas sus fuerzas no preguntarle como estaba, le costaba imaginarse a Edward llorando, más aun le costaba imaginarse que ella fuese el motivo de ese llanto.

-No creo que se vaya morir por un par de lagrimas –Dijo seria- Si fuera por eso, yo estaría más que muy muerta.

-Hey, tranquila ¿Si? –Dijo Rose con tono Suave- No estoy de su parte Bells, bien sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa relación que mantenían, solo te estoy diciendo lo que pasó ayer.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y pensó que podría preguntarle a Rose que era lo que le había pasado a Edward, sentía que tenía ese derecho después de todo, pero aun así no estaba del todo segura de que su amiga accediera.

-¿Rose? –Dijo Bella mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga- ¿Tu puedes contarme que fue lo que le pasó a Edward?

-¿Anoche? –Preguntó Rosalie de vuelta y Bella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasó para que fuera así? –Quiso saber- Para que sea un alérgico al afecto.

Rose suspiró y buscó las palabras para explicarle a Bella que aquella labor no le correspondía a ella, que si se iba a enterar de todo lo que había pasado en aquella época debía de ser de boca de su protagonista, ósea, Edward.

-Bella –Comenzó hablando Rose y Bella comprendió inmediatamente que no le contaría absolutamente nada- Créeme que me he muerto de ganas de contarte esa historia en más de una oportunidad, pero hoy menos que nunca me corresponde a mi contártela.

Bella solo asintió y caminó hacia su cuarto con el pote de helado en la mano.

-No me mal entiendas Bells –Dijo Rose siguiéndola- No dije no la sabrías, dije que no sería yo quien te la contara.

-No quiero a Edward metido en mi departamento de nuevo –Dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-Bella –Dijo Rose tratando de razonar con su amiga- Edward en este momento está haciendo lo que debía haber hecho hace muchos años, sacando todo eso que lo podría por dentro.

Bella se quedó mirando a su amiga fijamente y por mucho que lo ocultara eso la esperanzaba, claro está que no iba a decirle a Rosalie que podía hacer una excepción y ver a Edward después de que hubiese sacado todo.

-Si no me equivoco para estas alturas debe de estar en el cementerio católico de New Jersey –Le informó Rosalie.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir hasta allí? –Preguntó tratando parecer indignada.

-Que acabas de mencionarlo –Dijo Rosalie antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Bella se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar ropa- Si te sirve de algo, pregunta por la tumba de Michelle Cullen.

Bella se quedó congelada mientras analizaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era la última jugada, el último intento de que Edward entendiera que ella estaría ahí para el si se lo permitía, que ya no estaba solo, que la tenía a ella. Mientras se arreglaba comenzó a calcular cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar hasta New Jersey, luego al cementerio y finalmente a la tumba que le había dicho Rose, si considerábamos que su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor, iba corta.

Las rebeldes nubes dejaban ver solo unos pocos rayos de sol, aunque el no notara la diferencia entre el frío y el calor, estaba sentado frente a un hermosa sepultura, llena de juguetes y adornos de color rosa, en medio de todo eso estaba la foto de una bebé durmiendo, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, Edward cerró los ojos y trató de recordar el día en el que se había enterado de que aquella bebé vendría al mundo.

_-Edward estoy embarazada –Había dicho Victoria, su novia, dejándolo perplejo- Pero la peor noticia es que no si es tuyo._

Para nadie era un misterio que Victoria lo engañaba, todo su circulo más intimo lo sabía, pero ahora aquel engaño no se podía pasar por alto, porque existía una gran posibilidad de que ese bebé fuese de James.

_-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –Preguntó Edward, a lo que Victoria se encogió de hombros._

_-Voy a irme con James –Dijo como si fuese lo más natural- Bien sabes que nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a este punto, pero ya que te enamoraste de mi…_

Edward no supo si era rabia o pena, tal vez un poco de ambas, pero sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, el tenía derecho de saber si aquel bebé era suyo ¿No?

_-¿Y si el hijo que esperas en mío? –Preguntó disimulando muy bien el nudo en su garganta._

_-Te lo haré llega por correo –Dijo Victoria riendo cruelmente._

Una lágrima bajó por la nariz de Edward y fue a dar junto a la tumba de Michelle, la pequeña Michelle Cullen.

-Lo siento tanto pequeña –Dijo Edward con un hilo de voz- Yo no sabía…

Asumiendo la culpa Edward se estaba dando cuenta de que no había las cosas bien, pero tenía solo 17 años ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar? Estaba herido, su novia acaba de dejarlo por un pandillero ¿Podían culparlo porque no le importó saber si el bebé en realidad era de él o no?

-Yo no quería que nada malo te pasara –Dijo con un hilo de voz y las lagrimas cayendo sin parar de sus ojos.

Aquella visión le partió el alma a Bella, así que decidió acercarse, desde unos dos metros de distancia leyó que en la tumba decía Michelle Ángela Cullen, una estrella indicaba que había nacido el 12 de mayo de 2004 y una cruz que había muerto el 20 de mayo del mismo año, un poco más abajo se leía el nombre de Victoria Adams, ella había nacido el 25 de febrero de 1988 y muerto en la misma fecha que Michelle.

Bella se preguntó quienes eran, no le resultó muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que eran madre e hija, pero ¿Qué relación tenían ellas con Edward?

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Edward la viera sintió ganas de salir corriendo, pero en ese preciso momento Edward levantó la vista, se quedó congelado pensando que se lo estaba imaginando, pero Bella acercándose a él le indicaba que era una visión completamente real.

-No quise interrumpirte –Dijo Bella apenada.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Preguntó Edward serio.

-Rose –Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros- Creyó que sería una buena idea que viniese hasta aquí.

Edward solo asintió y en ese preciso instante se tragó su orgullo, había llegado la hora de compartir su historia.

* * *

**¡Hola Holaaa! Primero que todo un millón de disculpas por tardarme tanto, pero es que en los últimos meses he andado corta de tiempo u.u**

**Les cuento que a esta historia en particular le quedan entre uno o dos capítulos más el epilogo, debí de especificar al principio que sería corta pero se me olvidó :(**

**También tengo algo que compartir con todas mis lectoras *.* cha cha cha chan... Voy a ser mami! Sii! Ya tengo 5 meses *.* aun no sé si será un niño o una niña, pero cuando lo sepa se los haré saber, también le digo que en mi perfil esta el link de mi página de Facebook, Twitter y Tumbrl no tengo problema en que me agreguen y me hagan comentarios y sugerencias con respecto a mis historias, en más, serán bienvenidas (os)! Ahora que saben que estoy esperando un bebé, les prometo que terminaré todas mis historias antes de que nazca y si todo sale bien eso sería en marzo de 2013.**

**Gracias por sus Rw y alertas *.***

**Besos.**

**Inny!**


	6. Enamorado

**Hola holaaa! Por fin salió el último capitulo de esta historia :) Solo falta el epilogo, tengo pensado algo especial para eso :D**

* * *

**Capitulo V: Enamorado.**

_New Jersey, Noviembre 2003._

Ver a Victoria irse montada en la parte trasera de una Motocicleta, abrazada a la cintura de James y con un bebé de 12 semanas creciendo en la panza, que dicho sea de paso no sabía si era de el o no fue lo que hizo que Edward Cullen cambiara, y de la peor forma.

Apenas unos meses atrás le estaba jurando amor eterno a la chica que acababa de marcharse dejándolo con el corazón roto, la había dicho las más estúpidas y rebuscadas cursilerías, pero el era así, un chico de lleno de amor para dar, sin límites, no le importaba lo que decía su familia con respecto a aquella chica que la había robado el corazón.

-Vas a terminar con el corazón roto o un bebé en brazos que no sabrás mantener –Ladró Rose una vez que Victoria se había ido.

-Que te den Rose –Dijo Edward molesto, había llevado a Victoria para que la conociera su familia y todos, menos Esme, le había hecho un desaire.

Si hubiese escuchado a su hermana en ese entonces se habría evitado muchos problemas, el día en el que se enteró que Michelle era su hija, parecía ser que una nueva luz comenzaba a iluminar su camino, tenía una nueva razón, Victoria había dicho que se la daría, ella no quería un bebé que la reprimiera.

-Será toda tuya una vez que le diga al juez que no la quiero –Escupió Victoria en la sala de hospital- Suficiente tengo con todas las toneladas que me hizo subir.

Rosalie había tenido razón, tenía el corazón roto y un bebé, pero eso no era un problema, el amaba a su hija, y comenzaría a trabajar para que nada le faltara, no pensaba vivir de la caridad de su padre. Por eso, cuando la policía llegó a su casa para decirle que su hija había muerto en un accidente de transito, el mundo se le vino abajo, más aun cuando se enteró que era James quien manejaba el auto, y lo hacía ebrio, aquel idiota le había robado a su chica, y ahora mataba a su hija, para mala suerte de Edward el había sido el único sobreviviente.

Desde el funeral de Michelle algo en Edward cambió de forma permanente, no dejó que nadie lo abrazara, que nadie le diera el pésame, ni siquiera a su madre, ni menos a su hermana, no volvió a dejar que nadie lo tratase con cariño, se estaba castigando porque en su forma de vivir el luto él era el único culpable de que su hija estuviese muerta.

_New Jersey, actualmente._

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, quien estaba llorando desconsoladamente, ella también estaba llorando, y es que después de todo por fin lograba entender porque Edward estaba tan desecho.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? –Preguntó limpiando su mejilla- Yo podría haberte ayudado, no lo se, tal vez…

-Sentía que nadie se merecía sufrir por mi culpa –Dijo Edward serio- Era como si no tuviese a nadie…

-Me tenías a mi –Dijo Bella de forma tierna.

-Lo entendí demasiado tarde –Dijo Edward evitando llorar de nuevo- Bella yo... Nunca he regalado flores.

-Lo sé.

-No me gustan los perros.

-A mi si, pero en un departamento no puedo tener uno.

-No creo que te regale un anillo...

-Los pierdo todo el tiempo, prefiero los brazaletes.

-No creo que sea una buena idea tener hijos.

-Yo nunca he hablado de tener hijos –Dijo Bella entendiendo que era un tema demasiado sensible para Edward en ese momento.

-¿No? –Preguntó Edward mirándola.

-¿O si? –Agregó dubitativa.

-Eso Parece.

-¿De verdad no te gustaría tener hijos?

-No sé.

-¿Entonces? –Dijo Bella al darse cuenta que no estaban llegando a ningún sitio- ¿Desde cuando todas estas cosas se volvieron importantes para ti?

-Desde que me di cuenta que quiero compartir mi vida contigo –Dijo Edward mirando fijamente a los ojos de Bella, ella sintió su corazón brincar dentro de su pecho- Sé que estamos jodidos, Soy impulsivo y tengo mal genio, pero te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie más. Nunca acierto en nada, y no te merezco Bella, créeme que lo se y me odio a mi mismo por haberte tenido todo este tiempo en un segundo plano... Pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, Bella. Cuando estás cerca, no necesito alcohol, ni dinero, o algo de una sola noche... todo lo que necesito es a ti. Tú eres en todo lo que pienso. Eres todo lo que soñé. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Bella no supo si echarse a llorar desconsoladamente o reír como una loca de remate, el mismo Edward del que ella estaba enamorada hacía años, le estaba admitiendo que la amaba y que quería compartir su vida con ella, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que de pronto se sintió algo abrumada.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo –Dijo Bella poniéndose de pie- Soy Isabella Swan.

-Edward Cullen –Respondió Edward con una leve sonrisa- Un gusto conocerte Isabella.

-Llámame Bella –Dijo ella sin sentarse aun.

Edward sonrió al verla, Bella tenía todo el derecho de mandarlo a freír monos a África, pero aquí estaba ella diciéndole que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, no le molestó, Bella debía saber que el también podía ser tierno y dulce, pero no con cualquier chica, solo con ella.

Al volver a New York Rose le hizo una lista casi interminable de las cosas que le gustaban a Bella y las que no, cual era su comida favorita, su restaurante favorito, la música que oía, el champú que usaba e incluso el nº de sus zapatos, todo para Edward supiera a que atenerse y le dejó claro que si volvía a hacer sufrir a su amiga ella misma se encargaría de que no pudiese utilizar su hombría nuevamente.

La primera cita fue relativamente bien, Edward se comportó como un caballero, la dejó en la puerta de su casa y luego se había marchado, no sin antes darle un casto beso en la mejilla, a Bella le resultaba raro, ella amaba al Edward impulsivo, y después de una cena lo último que quería era que se marchara sin besarla si quiera. Pero con el paso de los días las cosas fueron fluyendo, tal y como Edward había dicho, nunca le regaló flores, pero si le obsequió un par de brazaletes y unos cuantos libros, pero lo que en realidad sorprendió a Bella fue que Edward la invitara a cenar a su casa.

-Nunca había estado aquí –Dijo entrando en el departamento.

-Nadie nunca ha entrado aquí, además de mi –Le informó Edward- Ni siquiera Rose.

-Guau.

Edward cocinó algo simple y liviano, cenaron en un habiente agradable con una conversación trivial, nada parecía fuera de lo común, hasta que Edward le sugirió que bailara.

-¿Bailar? –Preguntó Bella atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-No pasa nada Bella –Dijo el riendo- No dejaré que te caigas.

Bella aceptó la mano que Edward le ofrecía y asintió, el tomó el mando a distancia y puso play, pronto I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing de Aerosmith comenzó a sonar, Edward tomó una de las manos de Bella entre la suya y deslizó la otra hasta su cintura, ella por su parte apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó llevar por la canción, a medida que avanzaba la letra su corazón se aceleraba, algo la hacía estar excitada a tal punto que no sabía que hacer, entonces Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos y dejó un reguero de besos desde su cuello hasta su mentón haciéndola gemir levemente, finalmente la besó en los labio, fue el beso más tierno que jamás había recibido, cuando se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos comenzó el desenfreno, toda la pasión contenida durante semanas salió a flote, Bella dio un pequeño salto y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Edward quien comenzó a caminar a paso decidido hacia si habitación, una vez allí la dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a desnudarla, ella por su parte lo desnudaba a el. Cuando ya no quedaba nada que les impidiera fundir sus cuerpos Bella cerró los ojos ansiando sentir a Edward dentro de ella.

-Mírame, Bella –Dijo Edward tranquilo, sus ojos estaban decididos y suaves al mismo tiempo.

Movió la cabeza para besarla tiernamente antes de que su cuerpo se tensara empujándose dentro de ella con un pequeño y lento movimiento, cuando se meció en ella otra vez cerró los ojos disfrutando del roce, su cuerpo entero vibraba con cada movimiento, sus piernas apretadas alrededor de las caderas de él, la respiración errante, esto era más de lo que podía pedir, siguieron con su danza hasta que Edward la besó de nuevo, justo antes de alcanzar el climax.

-Mírame –Susurró él antes de abandonarse a la oleada de sensaciones que hacer el amor con Bella le entregaba.

Se dejó caer en su pecho exhausto, hasta las respiraciones de los dos se acompasó, entonces cambiaron de posición y la cabeza de Bella descansaba en el pecho de Edward, era la primera vez que mantenían el contacto físico de esa forma.

-Creí que se me olvidaría como hacer esto –Dijo Bella medio bromeando, Edward sonrió satisfecho.

-Es como andar en bicicleta –Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios- Nunca se te olvida.

-Humm –Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Edward riera con ganas antes de atraerla hacia sí para besarla.

-Yo también lo deseaba Bells –Dijo con sus labios pegados a los de ella- Después de tanto tiempo por fin se lo que quiero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?

-Te quiero a ti -Dijo con sus ojos verdes pegados a los de ella- Quiero todo de ti, para siempre, tu y yo, todos los días.

Bella quiso reírse, pero contuvo la risa apretando los labios.

-¿Tratas de impresionarme citando a Nicholas Sparks?  
-No estoy citando a Sparks, estoy citando al guionista de la película basada en su novela –Aclaró Edward dejando a Bella con cara de póker- Pero en realidad estoy tratando de decirte que te amo.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, antes de que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas, por fin, después de tanto tiempo Edward le decía con todas sus letras que la amaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno ahí me cuentan en sus Rw, gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de que me tardo años en actualizar, pero quiero que sepan que no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias en curso, y creo que me aplicaré pronto en terminarlas porque prometí hacerlo antes de que naciera mi hija y para eso falta muy poco.**

**De verdad gracias por leerme.**

**Besos.**

**Inny!**


End file.
